SYOC HOTD
by Keeper Of The Eternity
Summary: The day of the zombie Apocalypse is here. Follow a group of survivors as they try to head towards safety. But is anything safe anymore? Also your welcome to help me by submitting OCs and possible title names. Prepare for gore, randomness, and adventure!
1. OC Form

Yue:Okay this is for High school Of The Dead. I need you to fill out this form, and I will contact you if your OC makes it. I only need 3 girls and 5 boys. This will be due by June 13th.

Name: Uses the full name, middle name can be included.

Nickname: optional

Age: Between 16 and 24; I prefer the age for high schoolers.

Birthday: Optional?

Looks: Hair, eyes, height, weight, anything will be good.

Clothes: Daily, fighting, night, seasonal.

Bio: tell me about your character's past.

Personality: I prefer this to be completely detailed. The more details it has the more i am likely to pick your character.

Family: Dead/Alive/Missing/Unknown?

Siblings: Do they have any?

Likes: What do they like?

Dislikes: What do they dislike?

Flaws: Tell me your character's flaws, fears, and inabilities.

Weaknesses: What they weak against?

Strengths: What can the do or what are they good at?

Animal Companion: Optional; Cat or Dog- preferred

Weapon: What do they like to use as a weapon(s)?

Secret(s): Not optional

Love interest: What type of person do they like?

Extra: Optional, Is there anything else?

Reactions to My OCs:

Eternity:

Kora:(not up yet)

Name: Eternity Rinsletta Chronos/Daemon

Age: 17

Nickname: She has a lot of them.

Birthday: October 31st

Gender: Female

Looks:

Hair- She has snow white hair that goes to her thighs. It is naturally white and straight. She likes to either leave it down or pull it up in a pony-tail.

Eyes- She has electric blue eyes that naturally show her emotions.

Skin- She has pale ivory skin that is also considered fair.

Extra- She is blind naturally.

Clothes:

Dress- It is not very intricate, it is a simple white dress that goes to her ankles and has a black 'corset/vest' on the top.

Shirt- She wears a white tank top with a black vest.

Pants- She wears form-fitting black pants/(short) shorts.

Shoes- She wears black combat boots/ ballet flats.

Extra- She wears a pair of black fingerless gloves that have metal plates on the knuckles and reach up to her elbows.

Likes: fruits, sweets, meat, singing, playing around, animes/mangas, and dancing.

Dislikes: liars, cheaters, jerks, dogs, being abandoned, and being in small spaces.

Personality: She is free-willed, playful, silly, random, happy-go-lucky, similar to a walking contradiction, partially insane, imaginative, quiet, curious, not easily angered, violent when angered, moody, talented, very perverted, and a slight loner.

Hobbies: Singing, piano, violin, writing, drawing, antagonizing people, cooking, baking, and dancing.

Strengths: acute hearing, smell, touch, a sharp mind, acute photographic memory, strong, flexible, stealthy, and quick.

Flaws: Born blind, violent temper, fear of drowning, silence, being alone, and a scar that goes from her left shoulder to her right hip on her back.

Habits: She reverts to third person when emotional, hums and sings in her sleep, and stays way from most men.

Family:

Mom- Yumeko Chronos- dead

Dad- Mathew Chronos- dead

Cousin/Godmother- Anabelle Daemon- Alive

Siblings: None

Love Interest: She likes guys who would listen to her, love her, and protect her. They have to be willing to accept that she is blind and that she is not perfect. They have to be gentlemanly, her opposite, and possibly willing to put up with her temper and moods.

Animal Companion: She has a female black savannah cat(F1) named Kanika (Black; Egyptian I believe.)

Weapons: She uses daggers, kitchen tools- silver ware for example, swords- prefers a broadsword 7 feet long and 3' feet wide, and a scythe that is very sharp and curved- steel and called Shi kama (Death Scythe)

Secret: She is very depressed over her blindness and thinks that no guy would ever fall for her.

Past: She was born to Yumeko and Mathew Chronos. Her father was abusive towards her and her mother. At 6 years old her father's friends had nearly raped her while the men were drunk. Thankfully she was not raped. At 12 years old her father had taken a sword he had gotten from her grandfather on her mother's side of the family and slashed her across her back; left shoulder to right hip. On that same day her father had killed her mother in cold blood. She killed her father in retaliation for her mother's death, but not before he scarred her back. She was nearly charged for murder, but she was proven innocent due to self-defense claims. She lived with her cousin/godmother Anabelle Daemon for the next 5 years until she was 17.

Yue: Remember, this is due June 13th. Kora will show up possibly tomorrow. Until then my friends.


	2. Winning OCs and Anabelle

Yue: Hey I am changing the due date to May 8th. Also here are some OCs I really like! And Kora is changed to Anabelle.

Name: Anabelle Daemon

Age: 27

Birthday: April 20st

Gender: Female

Looks:

Height- 6"2

Hair- She has pitch black hair that is cut to her shoulders. It is curly, but a manageable curly.

Eyes- She has emerald green eyes that seem to glow or dim with her emotions.

Skin- She has a nice natural tan, so she isn't too pale looking.

Clothes:

Dress- She wears a black dress with a red ribbon that reveals her legs with a slit in each side or a red and gold kimono with a lotus blossom pattern. (Eternity wears a black and purple cherry blossom kimono.)

Shirt- She wears black tank-tops with a dark purple jacket, black short-sleeved shirts, or a oriental styled red top.

Pants- She wears either black shorts or black caprices.

Shoes- She wears black combat boots and black ballet flats.

Likes: She likes guns, teaching, kids, listening to Eternity's songs, playing with Kanika and Akashka, giving Eternity nicknames- like little princess and Little Snow Faerie, and hugging people.

Dislikes: She dislikes perverts of the male category because she has to deal with Eternity's perverseness, being ignored, abusive people, and arrogant, ahem, assholes.

Personality: She is a romantic girl who loves being around kids. She trained in the medical profession as a way to prepare for possible injuries and illnesses. She loves to learn, so decided to be a teacher for high school students even though she likes little kids. She can be violent when you don't pay attention to her classes, advice, and/or your surroundings. She is overprotective and loyal to a fault. She has never had a boyfriend as she was looking for her perfect guy that would honestly love her for her. She is very, what's the word- ah, touchy-feely as she likes to hug people a lot. She looks out for every one of her friends, so if you hurt them she will personally kill/injure you severely. And if you hurt her 'little princess' she will not hesitate to either beat you to a pulp, kill you, or introduce you to her guns.

Animal companion: Her animal companion is one of the only dogs Eternity likes; a timber wolf and a Siberian husky mix; She has burnt brown and white fur with black tips on her ears, back, legs, and tail; the white goes from the eyes to the underside of the belly in a normal husky pattern. She has ice blue eyes, she stands at 4", she taller than most huskies, has a powerful jaw, and is muscle packed. She is very protective, aggressive when danger is near, very loyal and playful with people she feels belong to her- including the Savannah cat, Kanika, and she is very intelligent. Her name is Akashka.

Hobbies: She likes to read, walk, babysit her friends' kids, cook, take care of her guns, take care of Eternity when she allows herself to run into walls/doors, and teach.

Love Interest: She is into guys that are gentlemen, bad boys with good hearts, and a hot guy who loves kids.

Weapon: She uses guns (preferably a Battle Rifle, Light Machine Gun, or two Glock 23s) and the occasional textbook or dagger.

Strengths: She had amazing aim, her throws are very powerful, she can think ahead clearly, and she can drive.

Flaws/Weaknesses: She is over-protective, she can be very clumsy, and she fears losing everyone she cares about. Also she can't kill zombie kids- she likes kids to much.

Habits: She pokes and prods injuries, she hugs people at random times, she spouts out info about the human body, and hits people on the head when they act stupid.

Family:

Mom- Christina Daemon- dead

Dad- Alexander Daemon- dead

Cousin- Eternity Chronos/Daemon

Siblings: None

Secrets: She wants to be able to have kids one day and see Eternity happy, married, loved, and surrounded by little children.

Past: She was born to an average family. Her mom and dad died when she was 17 due to cancer in the brain(mom) and a bad case pneumonia(dad). She went to college later on to be an English teacher(minor) and a medical student(major). When she turned 22, her cousin/goddaughter Eternity had lost both of her parents. She went to a court hearing about the murder/self-defense for Eternity. She had soon had full custody of Eternity as she was only 12 years old. Eternity has been with her for the last 5 years.

~~~~~~XXXXXXX~~~~~~~

Name: Reinforce Yukimura

Nickname: Rein

Age: 16

Birthday: May 27

Looks: Rein has long, black hair reaching down to her mid-back and the very edge of it is tied in a red bow. She has bangs going across her forehead and ending just above her eyes as well as a few longer strands of hair at the side of her face not pushed back with the rest of her hair. Her eyes are a blood red color, she has creamy colored skin and is about 5'3.

Clothes: Rein likes to wear comfortable clothes which are easy to run in. She wears a short cut red tank top which shows some of her stomach with a thin black sweater to aid in the hiding of her wings. She wears black shorts and combat boots and black gloves.

Bio: When Rein was eight years old, her parents left and never returned due to thinking she was a demon due to her unnatural blood red eyes, leaving Rein to fend for herself.

Personality: Rein is a very impulsive, short tempered girl who has a love for trouble and hate for authority. She can be incredibly loud and blunt and enjoys intimidating people who are afraid of her, but underneath has a joking nature, coming up with jokes in every situation to lighten the mood. Her lack of fear knows no bounds giving her the title as an extreme Daredevil. She enjoys stealing wallets and shiny things from people such as keys and loves to sleep on cars and sunbathe during the day, annoying the owner of the car much to her joy. Due to her extremely 'off-the-wall' personality, not many people can handle Rein, not that Rein knows many people because of there secret, but nonetheless, Veniza is the only one that can seem to put up with her. Because of this, she is extremely protective of her friends, especially Veniza and easily willing to die for them. Rein as well, enjoys a good, life threatening chase to the point where she'll scream in excitement shooting random bullets into the air with dozens of zombies chasing her. Rein as well is the type of girl to hate being ordered around due to the fact all she had was Veniza and she never had to order her around. Despite that fact, Rein will obey the orders of someone who is responsible, strong, and trust worthy and someone she can trust with Ven. As well, it may not seem like it, Rein gets depressed easily over the talk of parents and uses her cheerfulness to cover it up.

Family: Unknown

Siblings: None

Likes: Rein likes chocolate chip cookies and Ice Cream

Dislikes: Creepy people, police, teachers, negative people, people who are full of themselves

Flaws: Her habit of running right into the battle

Weaknesses: Zombie children

Strengths: Her lack of fear and protectiveness of her friends

Animal Companion: None

Weapon: Chainsaws, Machine Guns, Shot Guns, her bare fists

Secret(s): Her secret depression over her abandonment

Love interest: Rein is a flirty girl, flirting with any hot guy she sees but takes particular interest in guys who are sweet and cute, the silent and strong types, guys with white hair and or blue eyes, the bad boy types

Extra: None that I can think of

Reactions to My OCs:

Eternity: Rein likes Eternity and respects her but often likes to tease her but will generally avoid teasing her about her blindness

Name: Veniza Hijiri

Nickname: Ven, Venny (By Rein as a cute pet name)

Age: 16

Birthday: September 18

Looks: Veniza has long brown hair which is braided and tied at the end with a bow to the side of her face and drapes over her chest along with side bangs. She has brown eyes a darker shade than her hair and pale skin. She is about 5'2.

Clothes: Veniza, like Rein, will also wear comfortable clothes. She likes wearing tee shirts with a sweater over it due to her habit of getting cold easily, and skinny jeans.

Bio: Ven was born into a rich family but was constantly neglected by her parents due to them working constantly. Despite this, Ven always tried to please them and tried to be the best daughter she could be to get there acknowledgement. Ven as well was always bullied in school from her quietness and as she was walking home, Rein saved her from bullies upon being attacked by them and was best friends with her ever since.

Personality: Veniza is a rather shy girl but is easy going, always joining Rein in her adventures no matter how stupid they are. But, once she's comfortable around someone she can be sweet and kind. Ven often has a 'I don't care' attitude and takes whatever anyone says to her, of course that person always gets beat up by Rein but that's besides the point. She is as well very ditsy, even when Rein picks her up she doesn't exactly notice until a few minutes later. Ven as well is a very tired person, getting tired easily for no reason at all and needing a large amount of sleep, about 14-16 hours a day to be able to think clearly throughout the day. Much to Rein's confusion, she can sleep anywhere at any time wither it be in the middle of a battle or right in the middle of a table. But despite that, she is a good friend to Rein, always willing to cheer her up when she notices when Rein is depressed when no one else does. But because of her lack of social mobility, she isn't exactly good at cheering people up so instead, gives them hugs and attention.

Family: Both parents are dead after Ven killed them after finding them to be zombies

Likes: Sweets of all kinds, staring at the sun or moon, sleeping

Dislikes: Foods made from wheat, spicy things, fruits and vegetables

Flaws: Her lack of energy

Weaknesses: Her lack of energy

Strengths: Aiming and shooting from far or close distances

Animal Companion: None, but animals like her very much

Weapon: Shot Gun, Rifle

Secret(s): Her wish to be like a person like Rein

Love interest: Ven will take a liking to any boy that is cute, especially with white hair and has a protective personality but must also be kind to Rein

Extra: Ven is good at detecting things other's may not

Reactions to My OCs:

Eternity: Ven likes Eternity and gets along with her just fine though she does feel a little bad when Rein decides to tease her

~~~~~~XXXXXXXX~~~~~~~

Rein and Ven are awesome. Eternity will have being around both of them.

~~~~~~XXXXXXXX~~~~~~~

Name: Midori Katsu

Nickname: Dori

Age: Between 16 and 24; 17

Birthday: 8/14

Looks: Long brown hair with bangs swept to the side. tips of hair are black. D cups .5'5 and weighing 115 and fair complexion. she has light brown eyes. little scars on her legs and stomach and chest.

Clothes: Black short skirt and a brown and red striped long sleeved shirt. Bulletproof vest under and big black boots. At Night she sleeps in her undergarments.

Bio: Her mother was a prostitute and always brought men to the house and slept with them. Her mother didn't care for her or her sister. One day (at age 14) one of her moms clients killed her mom and her sister and kidnapped her. She was taken to a basement where she lived for 3 years, she was trained to be a murderer. she was constantly looked down upon which erased her self esteem. the day when the outbreak started she caught her owner off guard and stabbed him to death. she cant remember his face although having seen it for so long

Personality: She is quiet and is easily distracted by random objects. She will often draw and carries around random sketchbooks to draw in. She also is not aware of anything cultural that happened over the last 3 years do to being kidnapped. She has low self esteem and will always put down herself. She is fascinated by human emotion and will get really close to someones face when they are angry which can be very awkward. She is almost like a kid as she is cute and bubbly and will curse if she hears someone curse not knowing what it means. She is actually really smart and can logically get around zombies But when the time comes she well...turns into a bad-ass as killing was what she was trained to do. Very hard to get mad. She can kill someone and forget she did it in a second.

Habits: She plays with her hair alot.

Family: Dead/Alive/Missing/Unknown?

all dead FTW!

Siblings: Do they have any?

Sister Aya is dead

Likes: spiders, Silence, Rain,, Bananas, Blue, and people showing thier emotions.

Dislikes: perverts, slack-offs, promiscuous people, ants.

Flaws: She doesn't run very fast, She has low self-esteem, She has a fear of being bounded(tied up, in a box, ect)

Weaknesses: Being bounded, Kids, bananas, and

Strengths: Kidnapping experience, logic skills, cooking and being resourceful, can see through people hiding emotions.

Animal Companion: Optional; no

Weapon: An axe, and a double barrel (found while at her owners house.)

Secret(s): She doesn't want to remember her owners face. She is disgusted by the world.

Love interest: a funny, friendly dude who is chill and is not afraid to say what on his mind.

Extra: She roams through the shampoo and make-up sections at stores all the time as she think she is ugly.

Reactions to My OCs:

Eternity: will be in her face a lot and is confused at her actions. Finds her singing fun to hear and notices right away that she is blind. She will poke her a lot 0.0 lol and she hugs her alot too

~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~

Nice OC. Eternity needs have people who willingly get close to her. So I can't wait to for Eternity and Midori to meet.

~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~

Name: Zion Hitokiri

Nickname: Ky

Age: 18

Birthday: April 1st

Looks: The guy stands at 5'9. Slim with a bit of muscle. His skin is white with a slight tan. His hair is straight and the color is dark brown it's at ear length. It tends to fall over his face so he brushes it back at times. His eyes are mix of brown and red.

Clothes: Daily basis: A black vest with a hoodie and a plain white shirt. White pants and black boots.

Fighting: He puts the hood on to prevent him from getting his head bloody

At night: (if possible) he strips down to just a shirt and shorts

Spring: The same as the daily. Even in the rain.

Summer: He loses the vest

Winter: He puts on a coat and changes his pants to something warmer like sweat pants.

Bio: born in Tokyo. His father was American and his mother was Japanese. Both died from an illness on a trip to Africa. He lived in an orphanage in tokyo for 13 years until a family adopted him.

After losing his parents in Africa, Zion shut down and distant himself from society. He began to hate the kids around him for getting into homes and the others that hoped to get a home. Nothing seemed right to him anymore.

Soon he used the gym to channel his rage but it didn't help. So he gave up on that as well.

One day he made his way through the city to find an old man in the park playing his grandson. After a few minutes of watching from a far he built up the courage to ask him a question. He asked him why he couldn't have happiness. The old man laughed and patted the head of his grandson before kneeing down to the kids height. He looked into Zions eyes and smiled. "You can make your own happiness. It isn't about blood sonny, it's about who you let inside your heart that matters. In time there will be those that will try to enter your heart and you will need to let them in for you to actually find your true happiness." the man left the boy to ponder the idea of letting others in.

After about a year he began to change. The lonliness and the darkness that was in his soul ate at him. He began to open up to the others. Letting them in, trying to gain friends in the orphanage. At first others just ignored him and laughed at him. But after awhile he gained their trust. This allowed him to learn how to be friendly with anyone and see the kindness in others.

Personality: never the type to believe in much. Zion just goes with flow and tries to do his best. He won't question an order unless it seems stupid to him. Respects what others need to say, he listens before putting in his two cents. He's the protective type and cares more for the safety of the children and women. Friendly to mostly everyone he meets, but shy around a girl that he likes.

Family: Dead. His Adopted parents were bitten so he had to kill them...it haunts him at times (mostly when he sleeps)

Siblings: Not that he knows of

Likes: Playing Guitar, video games (Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts)

Anime (obviously) and helping others

Dislikes: Those that abuse authority, bullies, and any one who miss treats kids or women

Flaws: Zion tends to over think things and it gets annoying. He won't feel right killing kids that have turned to one of 'them'

Weaknesses: Girls and being alone. The loneliness gets to him after awhile and it slowly eats at him. He'll try to ignore it but it's not something he enjoys.

Strengths: He can pick locks...seeing as he broke into the gym every night

Animal Companion: None but he does have a connection to most animals

Weapon: Haha this can be up to you I guess ^_^

Zion has crafted a Gunblade out of materials he found during his adopted years. He was able to learn how to make it from a magazine

If not this is the second option:

A metal bat and two pistols

Secret(s): He has an inner lust for killing the creatures. While living in the orphanage there was a bully that did terrible things to him everyday. Which is one of the reasons he kept away from others. After a certain incident the kid snapped and killed the bully. Bashing his head against the rock until his head was mulch. Zion felt as he absorb the hatred the kid had and now he feels the need to make something bleed. At first it was just animals. But later it grew into other humans. Random people he ran into would get cut and beaten up.

After he started making friends the need went away. But now it's returned and at times he loses himself into the killings and can only be stopped by someone close to him

Love interest: Being the friendly type and protective type. He generally becomes attracted to any girl that would allow him to be their shield and their friend.

Extra: He can be a perv sometimes but that's just part of his charm XD as well as being sarcastic. Uses it perfectly to get a laugh from others.

Reactions to My OCs:

Eternity:

Zion: It'll be difficult to get close to her but I'm sure I can do it. Seeing as she's blind I can cover her back in battle when she needs it.

But when she's happy-go-lucky I know that we could build up a bond.

I mean I am cool haha

~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~

Nice Zion, nice. Eternity will have a nice time around Zion.

~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~

Here is a form for winning OCs:

Reactions/Thoughts:

-Eternity, Anabelle, or another Oc is injured, but not bitten

-Someone in the group has been bitten

-You learn about one or all of the OCs' past

-One of your friends or family is infected

-What do you do in a fight

-Who would you rather have as a partner

-Thoughts on the other OCs

-Possible love interest

-What would you do if you were bitten

-Left in a room alone with your crush

-Rein runs around naked

-walks in on an OC of the opposite gender changing

-Surrounded by zombies

-Ven sleeps on your shoulder/ in a fight/ anywhere

-Left alone with Rein

-Group is split up

-Your crush kisses you

-Your crush admits they like you

-You admit you like/love your crush to their face

-Closest friend

-Catch phrase

-*How do you want to be introduced?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yue: I can't wait to do the introductions for each character. And Anabelle is an exception to my age thing cause she is a teacher and Eternity's Godmother. Enjoy~


	3. First Official Chapter

**Yue:**** Hey here is the first OFFICIAL chapter. Thank you so far for submitting OCs, I still need more though. Also I apologize for my details, I have to practice with them. (Translation: I suck with details & grammar in my opinion.)**

* * *

~24 hours earlier~

A white haired woman quickly ran towards a large building. As soon as she passed the iron gate, a loud bell rang out shrilly.

"SHIT!" she cussed loudly as she ran in "I'M LATE!"

The woman looked to be around 17 or 18 years old. She was wearing a school uniform. The skirt was very short and dark green with sailor style shirt with a dark green collar and a pitch black ribbon on the bust. The shirt had sadly left very little to the imagination of men because it was tight against her 34-D cup bust. She was wearing white thigh high socks with black ballet flats. Upon her left shoulder was a black messenger bag with pins of all colors, sizes, and designs; though the designs are mainly anime-related. Her hair was pulled up in a pony that reached her arse and waved wildly as she ran.

"Miss Daemon, you're late for the ninth time this week." said a woman with shoulder length black hair.

"Sorry Ms Daemon, I will try to arrive on time for once." the younger woman replied softly, her eyes downcast.

The young woman quietly moved towards her desk. Her eyes were focused upon nothing in an haunted way. When she sat down her eyes kept the haunted look, even as she removed her textbooks, pencils, and notebook from her bag.

"Stupid blind bitch." she heard one girl mutter under her breath.

"Now everyone, today's lesson is on..."

~~Lunch~~

"Hey, Lil' Princess." said the teacher, Ms Daemon.

"Hey, Anabelle, how was the class _looking_ today?" the student asked the teacher, Anabelle Daemon, while emphasizing _looking_.

"Well, three girls decided to try to cheat off of your homework again and a few of the boys decided to try and hit on _me_, Eternity." Anabelle said exasperatedly.

"Go figure, Belle. You're beautiful, amazing, and so many other things that of course boys want you." Eternity Daemon replied calmly "Remember, you're perfect compared to the invalid girl."

Anabelle, or Belle, smacked Eternity on her shoulder while narrowing her eyes slightly as she glared at Eternity, her lips pulled into a frown.

"Don't you ever say that Eternity Rinsletta Daemon. _You are perfect_. The boys in this school are just to stupid to see it." Belle growled as she thought of many ways to punish the idiots.

"Fine, believe what you want Belle." Eternity said flippantly "But don't do anything stupid okay, I already have enough trouble with the girls. I don't need anymore."

"Fine... Just stay safe, Princess." Belle relented reluctantly as she pulled out two lunch boxes "I brought your lunch, also you're coming home with me today."

"Thanks, Belle."

They ate their lunches partially in silence, talking only when they felt like it. When they finished, they packed up their lunch boxes and headed back to class.

~~After school~~

Eternity walked towards a dark blue Ferrari, her messenger bag bouncing slightly while she walked. The car started up with a smooth and nearly silent purr.

"That's my girl." Belle praised the, no, _her_ car happily.

"Car freak."

"Brat."

"Bitch."

"Moron."

"HAHAHA!" the girls busted out laughing as usual, calling each other names was a... tradition with them.

"Home?"

"Home."

~~Home~~

They stopped outside a normal looking house. It was 2-storys tall and painted a light gray with a medium sized garden and a large fence surrounding it. The house has no neighbors, minus the trees and animals that live around there. The girls parked the Ferrari in the drive-way before they walked up to the black painted door and went inside.

"KANIKA! AKASHKA! WE'RE HOME!" Eternity called out rather loudly.

A loud howl followed by a loud yowl echoed throughout the 2-story house. A large dog, the size of a small child, pounced upon Belle with amazing force while a black cat, also the size of a small child leaped at Eternity with surprisingly not a lot of force.

The cat was around 4'/4'1, pitch black with bright green eyes that could scare a person when the area was dark and her eyes were glowing. The cat was part of a hybrid cats called Savannah cats in the First Generation(F1). She was named Kanika, or Black as it meant in Egyptian.

The dog was around 4' tall with burnt brown, black and white fur. Her eyes were a striking ice blue, she looked to be _very_ powerful, and _very _beautiful. She was timber wolf and a Siberian Husky mix, she has had the Husky fur pattern and the timber wolf personality traits. She was named Akashka.

"Down, girls, down." they giggled as they were loved on by their precious animal friends.

The girls and their animal friends soon ran to the kitchen to grab some food to snack on. The girls grabbed sweets and fruits for themselves and meat- beef jerky like meat, and fish- tuna, for Akashka and Kanika.

"Can we watch some anime, Belle?"

All Belle did was sigh and nod at the request.

~~Time Skip a few hours of watching random animes~~

The girls were situated on a black leather couch and a black leather recliner. Akashka was laying down next to Belle on the couch, her head resting on her paws as she slept. Kanika slept peacefully in her large round bed that was next to the recliner that Eternity was relaxing upon. Eternity turned her head towards Belle and stared at her with drowsy eyes

"Should we...?" Eternity asked, trailing off during her question with a large yawn.

"Yeah, it is nearly time. I'll bring _**those**_ and **_them_** tomorrow, so I'll bring you with me then." Belle announced seriously.

"We should get as much sleep as we can, Belle. See you in the morning." Eternity yawned loudly as she went up to her room.

"Night, my little Hime-chan." Belle whispered after Eternity had went to bed.

~~Morning/At School~~

"Good morning, class." Belle said with a bright smile after taking role.

"Good morning, Ms Daemon." the class replied in dull unison.

"Now today we will-" she began, but was quickly cut off.

"ATTENTION ALL STUDENTS AND TEACHERS! THIS ANNOUNCEMENT IS NOT A DRILL! PLEASE EVACUATE THE PREMISE IMMEDIATELY! FOLLOW THE DIRECTIONS GIVEN TO YOU BY YOUR TEACHERS AND LEAVE!" the Principle said frantically through the intercom, causing everyone- including Eternity and Belle- to stare at the intercom intently "I REPEAT THIS IS NOT A DRILL! EVERYONE PLEASE EVACUATE NOW! HUH? W-W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING! N-N-NOO! SOMEONE HELP ME!"

The sounds of tearing flesh, screams, and moans were all that everyone could now hear. Then there was silence, but that soon erupted to screams and crashes as people fled their classrooms. Only two people were left behind in the classroom during the commotion.

Eternity could hear the screams of her fellow students, the teachers, and other workers as much as she could hear the moans and ripping flesh. Belle could only stare in horror at the carnage that was happening.

Eternity then turned to Belle, "Time to go." was all she said as they began to run quickly towards the exit. They moved quietly when they darted past the oblivious zombies. They took a detour to the Wood shop classroom in order to collect a few weapons that they can use while they escape the school.

Inside the room, there were three zombies. But there were also many possible weapons. Eternity gave Belle a look saying 'I'll distract the buggers and you get me a few weapons to kill them with'.

"Time to play, Belle." Eternity drawled as she smirked viciously.

Now Eternity's way of being a distraction involved something she loved... singing.

"_The first Alice bravely entered Wonderland, sword in hand. Cutting down countless creatures, she left a bright red path in her wake. That Alice is in the forest, Locked away like a criminal. Aside from the path she made in the forest, there is no sign that she existed. The second Alice meekly sang a song in Wonderland. Spreading out countless notes, he gave birth to a mad world. That Alice was a rose, Shot down by a madman. He makes one bright red flower bloom, and admired by all he withers. The third Alice was a young girl, a beautiful figure in Wonderland. Deceiving countless people, she created a strange country. That Alice was the country's queen, Possessed by a warped dream. Fearing her decaying body, she ruled from the summit of the country. Following the small path through the forest, having tea beneath the rosebush The invitation card from the palace was the Ace of Hearts. The fourth Alice was twin children, entering Wonderland out of curiosity. Passing through countless doors, they had only just recently come. A stubborn sister and an intelligent brother. They came the closest to being the true Alice, but... They won't wake from their dream. They're lost in_ _Wonderland._" was the the song she sang. It was ironic really, it somewhat described the situation they were having.

The zombies were heading towards Eternity as she sang loudly. When they lunged for her, she danced away playfully. Belle was searching through the tools, looking for useful ones. She smiled when she found a hammer. She ran up behind the zombies and crushed the closest one's head in causing blood to splatter across her face. She continued to bash their heads in while Eternity distracted them.

When the last zombie fell, Eternity smirked widely. She was happy that her distraction had worked as well as it did. She turned to the door as Belle walker up to the window.

Belle sighed as she saw that the zombies were truly every where in the school. She turned back to Eternity and murmured, "Lets get out of here." Eternity nodded and followed Belle as they began to sprint towards the exit, which was just down the (luckily) empty hallway.

"Buckle up, Hime-chan." were Belle's words as they entered the shiny blue/black Ferrari FXX which was custom made to look like a regular Ferrari, as long as they didn't go to fast(and as long as they didn't let anyone else fix the car up.).

The car held Akashka, Kanika, clothes, a load of weapons- swords, guns, silverware, a scythe, and ammo, and still had room for people. The once normal seeming Ferrari quickly went at a high speed and slammed into hoards of zombies that blocked their way out.

"SO LONG BITCHES!" Eternity screamed with morbid happiness as they fled the school.

* * *

**Yue:** **So, what do you think. I know that it is probably bad, but I am "new" to writing in Third Person. So if it switches to First Person every once in a while, I just was wanting to try and get everyone's POV and thoughts.** **Well, bye for now.**


	4. Winning OCs final winners

Yue: Okay here are the other winning OCs. And I know it isn't May 8th, but... I found the OCs I like.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Name: Ren Tsukiyomi

Nickname: Remi; Ren-Ren (non-preferred)

Age: 17

Birthday: September 9th

Looks: Blonde hair that is always slightly curled, orange eyes, average height

Clothes:

Daily - red button-down shirt; jeans; gold-tinted sunglasses (usually worn on his head, never over his eyes)

Fighting - brown leather jacket; black shirt; dark trousers; sneakers

Night - Same clothes as daily (he doesn't see the point in changing)

Seasonal - Again, same as daily (and, again, he doesn't see the point)

Bio: Ren was raised in an orphanage for a few years before he was adopted by the Tsukiyomi's. During the twelve years that he lived there, he experienced an unhappy childhood. Whenever he got close to people, his foster parents would find a way to keep them away from him, which is what led him to become paranoid about people, along with the constant surprise visits from his foster mother's "friends". When he started high school he rarely spoke to anyone and made sure to keep himself distant from everyone there. He had never gotten gifts on his birthdays, which gave him some confusion whenever his classmates bragged about theirs. Just before "they" started appearing, Ren took up baseball in the hopes of finding a way to take "time off" from his foster family. He often got into fights, as well, with his foster father's friends, and that caused him to start wearing sunglasses whenever he went out. After a while, it became a habit to wear them whenever he was out and about.

Personality: Because of how he was raised, Ren has a very tsundere personality. It normally differs on the events of a day or on what is going to happen, but it can also differ between people. Some of the time, though, he is quite calm, collected, and pleasant to be around. Also, when he is calm, he gets a little lazy in doing household things such as cooking and cleaning. He simply calls it his "mellowed-out state of mind". Whenever he is not, he gets quite agitated and anxious, normally insisting that everything be checked in case something doesn't work. Sometimes, when he gets like this, he can become a little violent. The closest he's come to hurting a survivor is just grabbing the neck of their shirt and glaring at them, and he's pretty far from going any more than that.

Family: Juri Tsukiyomi (foster mother, dead); Akiko Tsukiyomi (foster father, dead); real parents are unknown, but are most likely dead

Siblings: No siblings

Likes:

- Sleeping

- Eating

- Reading

- Being in quiet rooms (although sudden noises make him jump)

- Listening to music

- Daydreaming

Dislikes:

- Anything with leek in it

- Cats

- Wide open spaces (although he says it's better than being stuck in a broom closet while people are turning into "them")

Flaws: The flaws with Ren are his habits of daydreaming during conversations, his fear of the dark and his claustrophobia, and his inability to look at blood without getting woozy or light-headed

Weaknesses: He's weak against having to kill children that have become "them" and he is pretty much useless with a sword or blade

Strengths: He has a good aim with a gun but the recoil can sometimes make his hands cramp up

Animal Companion: A German Shepard called Grigori (name not chosen by him) that was found in a house he raided for supplies

Weapon: Anything he can swing and not break straight away

Secret(s): He has a slight paranoia that includes anyone around him, and this is because of his foster parents. He hides it well, but it becomes very evident when he is provoked. His real name is Hikaru, but his foster parents changed it to suit them

Love interest: He likes quiet girls and girls that don't care more about their looks than their well-being and friends

Extra: He finds bugs creepy

Reactions to My OCs:

Eternity: Ren tries his best not to be mean or angry around her, and and he can relate to her about being in small spaces (which he finds to be good common ground for them). He get's a little on-edge, though, whenever he sees Kanika the cat.

Anabelle: Ren can sometimes get a little annoyed with the nickname she gives him (she noticed that his first and last name, when pronounced a certain way, sound like a longer version of "Romeo") but he finds her to be relaxing around and certainly different to the people he was raised around. He also tries not to be mean or angry around Anabelle. He does find it a little uncomfortable when she hugs him at random, though.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ren is possibly a good friend that Eternity can confide to when they are close to each other as friends. Great job on making him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Name: Ares Louis Clarkson

Nickname: Warrior

Age: 17

Birthday: March 15th

Looks: Sandy blonde hair that's shaggy. Grey green eyes. 5'7. 149 lbs. Nose is off centered. Very muscular. A large scar is on his left calf and another on his abdomen.

Clothes-

Daily: Brick red t-shirt, black jeans, and yellow/black sneakers. Wears a ring with an aquamarine stone in it and black shades.

Fighting: Same as daily but keeps the ring and shades off.

Night: Just boxers.

Seasonal: Added from daily: Winter a black hoodie/jacket. Spring and fall: A blue hoodie.

Bio: Grew up fighting for money. His mother was an alcoholic and his father left them when he was 7 on his birthday. This left them with no money. He became a bully at school stealing kid's money. When he was 13 he started to take bets on his "fights". When that wasn't enough for food, rent, and his mother's addiction he started stealing things as well. When he turned 16 he became head of a school gang called "The Pantheon". They would beat up kids and steal their stuff. His mother refused to get a job and if he didn't bring home enough money she would cut him which resulted in his two serious scars.

Personality: He is willing to do whatever it takes to get money. He regrets the actions he does and at night or when no one is around he quietly reflects on them. He seems menacing but he'll protect anyone who is close to him. Hates speaking about his family and will punch someone if they talk about it when he tells them to stop. Easily gives orders and is unwilling to take them. Is humble. Won't fight without a reason. Hates/loves his mother.

Family:

Father: Jack Clarkson: Unknown

Mother: Sherry Clarkson: Alive

Siblings: None

Likes: Friends.

Dislikes: Having to take advantage of people, his parents, fighting.

Flaws: Puts others ahead of himself. Fears someone will find out about his true self.

Weaknesses: His mother, people begging.

Strengths: Fighting, shutting down his mind.

Animal Companion: None.

Weapon: His body. Is best with close combat weapons like knives.

Secret: Deep down he cares about other people and doesn't like fighting.

Love Interest: A girl that can understand him fully.

Extra: Has never had a girlfriend.

Reactions to-

Eternity: Would secretly admire her but outwardly be cold.

Anabelle: Would have a secret crush on her but would act indifferent towards her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~xxxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ares sounds like an interesting character, so I'll have fun trying to get him right.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~xxxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Name: Ryuunosuke Yamauchi

Nickname: Ryuu

Age: 18

Birthday: March 7

Looks: Short straight dark brown hair, light brown eyes, 5'11, 154 lbs, light tan skin

Clothes:

Daily: khaki pants, white dress shirt, white sneakers

Fighting: black pants, red long sleeve shirt, black sneakers

Night: white t-shirt, navy blue shorts

Spring and summer: khaki shorts, beige t-shirt, brown sneakers

Autumn and winter: black winter jacket, white scarf, yellow shirt, dark blue jeans, black boots

Bio: He was born into a wealthy family and was usually alone in his home with a full staff of maids and butlers. He would get whatever he wanted and would spend the majority of his time doing what he wanted or hanging out with his friends. Ryuu hasn't seen his mother since his fathers death when he was 16.

Personality: He sometimes says things without thinking about it. He can be bossy and stubborn. He does having a caring side. If he notices that he insulted someone he feels guilty and apologizes. Ryuu usually with threaten people though he's just bluffing. He's kind and caring to his friends and family. He enjoys laughing and joking around with people. Even though he doesn't like other people's suggestions or ideas he does take them into consideration.

Family:

Setsuka Yamauchi(mother)unknown

Hayate Yamauchi (father)dead

Siblings:

Ai Yamauchi(older sister)alive

Likes: baseball, golf, hokey, relaxing, manners

dislikes: people who try to boss him around (his mom especially), people who insult his friends,

Flaws: afraid of killing children "them"(he eventually gets over this), he releases his anger by breaking things, he hates bugs

Weaknesses: children "them"

Strengths: He can both move fast and hit hard.

Animal Companion: None

Weapon: metal baseball bat

Secret(s): None

Love Interest: A girl who is kind and caring, kind of the opposite of him. They wouldn't be bothered by his bossiness(he wouldn't boss her around) and someone who wouldn't mind being protected.

Reactions to OCs:

Eternity: At first Ryuu thinks that Eternity is crazy and he tries to keep his distance. Eventually he gets used to her and enjoys her company.

Anabelle: He thinks she's smart and cool. He does believe that she too can be kinda crazy when he doesn't respond to any advice that she gives him

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~xxxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He is actually going to be fun to write because of his reactions to Eternity and Belle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~xxxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Name: Seiruis (Unknown last name)

Nickname: Sai, Riv, Flame(Dislikes)

Age: 17

Birthday: Found December 31st

Looks: Reddish-brown, messy, mid-length hair that appears to be on fire in the sunlight; deep-dark brown eyes that appear to be almost black; 6'; 180 lbs; lightly tanned, but still light skin.

Clothes:

Daily: Messy green cargo pants that are slightly distressed and a skin tight black short sleeve tee along with a dog tag chain necklace that says 'Raven' on it and he doesn't wear shoes.

Night: Black tee, black shorts, and the dog-tag

Spring & Autumn: Same as daily

Summer: He wears the same as daily, but only with shorts.

Winter: Again, same as daily- only with a cameo jacket that has a hood that is usually up.

Bio: Seiruis was abandoned with only the dog tag and a note saying his name on it as a newborn. He was found and raised by gang members as their servant. He quickly learned that being invisible was the best way to survive. When he turned 5, Seiruis was taught (officially) how to use a gun even though he had figured it out already. He was praised for his skills and was quizzed to see if he could become a gang member. He excelled until he had to hurt humans. Using his life as an incentive, the gang persuaded him to do as they say. At 8, Seiruis had become the youngest gangster. At 15, he was sent to juvi. Fresh out of juvi(17 yrs old), the whole gang was killed or bitten.

Personality: Quiet, untrusting, doubtful, realistic, does what is necessary, slow to formalities, has a dark and sadistic side that emerges when he uses his guns or is around criminals, logical.

Family: unknown; gang- dead/bitten

Siblings: none that are known

Likes: rain, peace, books, weapons, swimming, weapons, killing(dark)

dislikes: optimists(jealous), liars, killers, stubborn weaklings, being useless, himself

Flaws: his sadistic side that hurts both friends and enemies, his past, and his self-hatred.

Weaknesses: weapon obsession, inner arguing

Strengths: will do anything to protect his friends and isn't squeamish about killing when needed.

Animal Companion: none as he had just gotten out of juvi

Weapon: twin pistols that are pure black and a sniper( with a scope) that is used as a last resort.

Secret(s): Phyreas(black Seiruis who sides more with the bitten)and Seiruis argue and talk more often than is normal(as in everyday) because Phyreas is Seiruis's defense against the emotional trauma of being sexually abused by a man who is still alive and out there.

Love Interest: awkward, can't flirt; likes girls who are strong but still let you help them, thinks black and red hair(doesn't matter if it is only a little bit) is pretty, likes girls who speak their mind, and are open about themselves.

Reactions to OCs:

Eternity: A kindred spirit. I would protect her and follow her decisions; unless they are stupid.

Anabelle: She is like the mother I never had and I am jealous of her and Eternity's bound.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~xxxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sweet. This is a character that is going to be an experience to write and use.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~xxxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yue: Well, just fill out the forum in the "Winning OC" chapter. Bye!


	5. Second Official Chapter: Midori

**Yue:**** Hey here is the 2nd official chapter. Also I hope I get Midori correctly. Also I am looking for a Beta Reader for my HOTD Fanfic.  
**

**This is just a reference for things that may happen cause I like making this easy for people.**  
Thoughts: *thinking*  
Talking: "speak now or died"  
singing: _"LA LA LA"  
_

* * *

They sped past buildings as they ran over infected people. Blood covered the car from the dead infected they carelessly ran over. Belle looked over at Eternity with a scolding glint in her eyes as she began to scold her Hime-Chan.

"Hime-Chan, really did you have to do that?" Belle asked Eternity chidingly.

"No I didn't have to do that... I just really wanted to though." Eternity chirped shamelessly "That school was hell for me you know, so the infected students that bullied me there are suffering from something called Karma now."

Belle shook her head as a giant sweat drop formed on the back of her head as she saw that Eternity was actually smiling at the infected people's pain and she thought *Either her father fucked up her mentality or they really pissed her off. Poor, poor gits.*

"Hey, Belle is there a girl outside?" Eternity asked hesitantly, not truly knowing if it was even a girl(she _had_ made_ that_ mistake before).

"Why do you ask, Hime-chan?" Belle questioned wearily, concerned that her little princess was imagining things.

Eternity rolled her eyes at Belle's weariness, "_Because_ I hear a _girl_ singing the song 'Somebody I Used To Know'. _That's_ why I asked.". Belle looked out the windows quickly curious to find another survivor. And, sure enough, a young woman with long brown hair with black tips wearing a black short skirt with a brown-and-red striped long sleeved shirt, a black book-bag, and big black boots that looked like combat boots _was_ singing.

"_But you didn't have to cut me off__. Make out like it never happened. __And that we were nothing__. And I don't even need your love_. _But you treat me like a stranger__. And that feels so rough__. You didn't have to stoop so low__. Have your friends collect your records__. And then change your number__. I guess that I don't need that though__. Now you're just somebody that I used to know__. I used to know__. That I used to know__. Somebody..._" the brunette sang clearly and loudly, seeming to oblivious to her surroundings.

Belle stopped the car next to the young woman who stared at the buildings in awe. She was curious as to why a young girl was in awe at the normal things she saw everyday.

"Hello Miss? Do you need some help?" Belle asked curious for the girl and her possibility of survival.

The brunette stopped and looked at the black/blue Ferrari curiously. She walked up to the Ferrari quickly and looked inside. She was awestruck at the technology inside of the small looking car.

"Oh... wow!" she said as she stared intently at the interior, her light brown eyes shining with undiluted amazement.

"Miss?" Eternity asked with slight confusion tinting her voice "Are you alright?"

She jerked her head towards Eternity and chirped, "Oh, I'm fine." The girl looked at Eternity with curious gaze that seemed to be deciphering something about her.

"Hey can I travel with you guys?" the girl asked abruptly, shocking the girls.

"... Sure?" Belle asked unsure and glancing at Eternity. Eternity nodded her approval to Belle.

"Thanks!" she chirped loudly "Oh yeah! My name is Midori Katsu, but you can call me Dori! What's your names?"

Belle just stared at the girl blankly while Eternity began to giggle happily(with the slight hint of hidden madness) at Dori's bubbly-ness.

"My name is Eternity Daemon and this is my cousin Anabelle Daemon, but you can call her Belle." Eternity chirped with equal happiness "And in the back is Akashka, the dog/ husky/ whatever, but I call her Ash and next to her is Kanika, the cat, again I call her Kani."

"Nice~." Dori said in a cute voice as she climbed into the Ferrari's backseat next to Eternity. And then without pause she also said, "Eternity you're blind."

Eternity looked in Dori's direction as her smile fell, but was quickly replaced with a very forced smile, "How... How did you know?"

"It's really simple, you don't seem to be really ever focused on the face of the person speaking to you- only their general direction." Dori chirped bluntly while she shoved her face in Eternity's face.

*What the fuck? Is this_ brat_ really not know the meaning of personal space!* Eternity growled mentally as she felt Dori's breath fan her face. A large anime vein pulsed along her temple as she tried to _not _kill Dori with Shi kama or one of Belle's Glock 23s.

~Belle's POV~

I sighed as Hime-chan's hand twitched slightly towards the weapons unconsciously. Must-not-laugh. I found it hilarious when Dori had began to poke the hell out of Hime-Chan, it was too funny. No longer able to suppress my laughter, I began to laugh loudly causing the girls to stare at me like I was mad. "Whaaaaaat?" I whined loudly as began to drive again.

The girls began to laugh at me, but stopped when the car accidentally ran(crashed more like it) into a Starbucks. The wall broke as soon as my baby slammed into the store. We climbed out quickly in order to inspect the damage.

"MY PRECIOUS BABY! NO-NO-NO-NO-NO-NO!" I cried loudly as I had anime tears spilling out of my eyes in chibi-form "MY CAR!"

I, sadly, attracted a few infected people with the crash and the screaming. Their moans were incredibly loud... and were MULTIPLYING!

I looked at the girls quickly, "Get the weapons now, Eternity." Eternity nodded at me quickly as she went back into my baby. I turned to Dori with a sharp look in my eyes,"Dori, do you have any weapons on you?"

She blinked at me before replying, "Yes, I have a double barrel revolver." That I blinked at, but I shook my head, "You better begin shooting the hell out of these things."

I left her to her own devices as I was thrown my Glock 23s. *Hellz, yeah Bitches.* I thought as I shot the infected through their heads.

~Third Person POV~

Dori shot the infected with surprising ease that didn't fit her personality at all. Eternity began slicing through the infected with an ease that a blind person should not have had while using a large broadsword that looked to be very heavy. The infected were quickly decreasing while Belle shot the infected two at a time without flinching. Ash was tearing the heads off the infected in a violent manner that was deemed to be similar to a hunting wolf's skill. Kani gracefully attacked the infected, digging her abnormally sharp claws into their head of an infected near Belle was quickly severed as Eternity swiped at him violently before it could bit Belle.

The girls and their animal friends were panting when they had finally massacred the infected mob. Belle, and Dori were soaked in blood(though not as much as Eternity, Ash, and Kani were) that had splattered over them as they had shot the infected.

"Fucking." pant "Bloody." pant "Hell." Eternity cussed and panted loudly as Dori repeated her words "Can we get some coffee real quick, Belle? We deserve it." Belle looked over at her and just nodded, "Get me a coffee. And a cookie if possible."

Eternity rolled her eyes as she got the coffees and cookies for her(Triple chocolate chip and a mocha latte), Belle(chocolate chip cookies and a decaf), and Dori(chocolate chip cookies and regular). The girls relaxed for a while before they collected the weapons, clothes, and food and left.

* * *

**Yue: Well that's chapter 2.**


	6. 3rd Official Chapter: Rein & Ven

**Yue:**** Hey here is the 3rd official chapter. Also I hope I get Rein and Ven correctly. Also I am looking for a Beta Reader for my HOTD Fanfic.  
**

**This is just a reference for things that may happen cause I like making this easy for people.**  
Thoughts: *thinking*  
Talking: "speak now or died"  
singing: _"LA LA LA"_

* * *

Before abandoning the severely damaged Ferrari and beginning their journey to find safety, the girls changed into new clothes. Dori changed into a spare set of clothes similar to her old outfit and placed her double barrel revolver in a gun holster given to her by Belle. Eternity had changed from her blood-soaked school uniform and into her normal outfit. She had put on a white tank-top with a black, sleeveless vest that hugged her breasts tightly, a pair of black (_short_)shorts that were easy to move around in, a pair of black fingerless gloves that had metal plates on the knuckles and reached up to her elbows, and a pair of black combat boots. Eternity also had her weapons on her; Her scythe, Shi kama, was resting upon her back, her large broadsword was sheathed and hung on her left hip, and her multitude of daggers were sheathed and resting upon her waist. Belle was wearing a black tank-top with a dark purple jacket, black shorts similar to Eternity's but much longer, and black combat boots. On her hips were a pair of Glock 23s, one on each side, with ammo in a pouch on her right legs, and a Battle Rifle and Light Machine Gun were hanging from her back(though both were unloaded).

The girls tossed out the blood-soaked clothes and cleaned both Ash's and Kani's furs in the bathroom. Eternity glared at the area the totaled Ferrari was in and then at Belle, "We are fucked, Belle, well and truly fucked." Belle looked at her car and almost began to cry again, "Let's go before we attract more zombies."

Dori and Eternity nodded as they followed Belle who took the lead of the group with Ash and Kani beside her. To Belle abandoning the Ferrari was as bad as abandoning her Hime-Chan. Eternity stared calmly at the front while humming the tune to Sakura no Zen'ya. She closed her eyes as she spun in small circles to the slightly sad tune. *Okaa-sama...* She thought sadly.

Eternity's space was soon invaded when Dori pounced on her with a large glomp, "Don't be sad, Kenki-chan." Eternity flinched when Dori called her Kenki-chan(Sword Princess). Looking down at the girl on her right, she said, "Why did you call me that?" Dori blinked and replied naively, "What you mean, Kenki-chan? That's 'cause you _are_ a sword princess."

Belle rolled her eyes and hollered as she continued walking away from them, "Hurry up, you brats."

~~A few miles of walking and a few mobs of Infected later~~

The girls and the animals were once again soaked in blood. But they no longer had any changes of clothes, so it didn't matter anymore. They were in the shopping district of the city when they heard the sound of squealing tires. They quickly stopped moving as a bright red blur moved past them and crashed into a Walmart Super-center. Dust from the concrete was flying everywhere.

"LET'S DO THAT AGAIN!" yelled a voice from within the settling dust. From it emerged a dirt covered 16 year old girl with long, black hair reaching down to her mid-back and the very edge of it is tied in a red bow, framing her face and her blood-red eyes holding her arms up high. She was wearing a short cut red tank top which shows some of her stomach with a thin black sweater, black shorts, combat boots and black gloves. Next to her was a bright red military-style Humvee with another girl, around 16 years old, leaning up on it dizzily. She has long brown hair which is braided and tied at the end with a bow to the side of her face and drapes over her chest along with side bangs. She has brown eyes a darker shade than her hair and pale skin.

"What the fucking hell!" Eternity screamed loudly when she heard the blood-eyed girl scream. Belle turned to her and patted her on the shoulder, "New girls, live ones,_ Kenki-chan_."

The blood-eyed girl stared at the two as they began to argue with each other. She walked up to Dori and asked, "What the hell is wrong with them?" She was answered with a shrug and a slight frown but that disappeared as Dori introduced herself with a chipper tone, "My names Midori Katsu, the arguing girls are Eternity Daemon- she has white hair- and Anabelle Daemon- shes Eternity's Cousin and Godmother." she, then, pointed to the animals "These are are Akashka, the husky/dog, and Kanika, the cat. But they belong to Belle and Kenki-chan. And who are you two?"

The red-eyed girl blinked and then smiled widely, "My name is Reinforce Yukimura, but you can call me Rein. And the girl on the Hummer is my partner-in-crime, Veniza Hijiri, but I call her Ven." Dori smiled and pounced on Rein with a tight grip. Rein laughed loudly and patted Dori on the head like a dog.

Loud moaning interrupted their little 'get-together'. This time the hoard was the largest that Kenki(Eternity), Belle, and Dori encountered. Reacting quickly, Kenki unsheathed her broadsword and started slashing and hacking away at the infected. Belle began to shoot the infected at a fast pace using the Glocks. An infected's head near Rein seemed to burst open as Dori shot it with very accurate aim.

"THESE FUCKERS HATE US!" Kenki hollered as the infected began to surround the group. Ash tore the the head off an infected next to Belle while Kani protected Dori, tearing the head off any infected that dared to come close to her. Not even moments later, the sound of a chainsaw buzzing filled the air.

Rein had come running through the infected with a candy-apple-red chainsaw in her hands as she cut them down, "FUCK YEAH! CHAINSAWS RULE!" The trio froze for a moment as they watched Rein hack and dice the infected to bits, but that moment broke when the infected had began to close in on them _again!_ Shots rang through the air as not three, but _four_ guns were being shot. Ven had begun to shoot a Pancor Jackhammer Mark 2 shotgun. She was slaughtering the infected as fast Belle and Dori had together.

After what felt like an hour, the hoard was well and completely massacred(again). Ven had begun to slouch forward and, without warning, fell face forward towards the ground. Belle shot forward, managing to catch her before she hit the ground. Hoping she wasn't badly injured, Belle checked Ven over. Shocked, Belle discovered that Ven had only fallen asleep, "What the hell...? Shes asleep." Rein looked at Belle and nodded, "She does that a lot." Belle sighed softly.

Rein, then, looked over at Kenki and asked, "Hey, Eternity/Kenki, I don't care, but is that your natural color?" Kenki looked over towards Rein's direction unseeingly, "Yeah, my hair is naturally white, Rein. And to get this the hell over with; do you and Ven want to join our group?" Rein looked the 'group' once and nodded, "Sure, what the hell."

* * *

**Yue:** **Short chapter? Well I hope I have Rein and Ven right. And I am continuing to get Midori right. See ya.**


	7. 4th Official Chapter: Zion

**Yue:**** Hey here is the 4th official chapter. Also I hope I get Zion correctly. Also I am(still) looking for a Beta Reader for my HOTD Fanfic. Oh and Eternity is referred to as Kenki  
**

**This is just a reference for things that may happen cause I like making this easy for people.**  
Thoughts: *thinking*  
Talking: "speak now or died"  
singing: _"LA LA LA"_

**Yue****: Hey take it away Niki!  
Niki: Yue only owns me, Akashka, Kanika, Anabelle Daemon, and Eternity(Kenki) Daemon. Allen'sLover98 owns Rein and Ven, Zion Ky Hitokiri owns Zion, and XxookamassxX owns Midori(Dori). HOTD belongs to the original creator(s).  
**

* * *

**And to my awesome reviewers, I answer comments!  
ArrogantDeity: I don't specifically them, I like to cause them to have bad luck- car crashes, infected mobs- among other things.****  
Zion Ky Hitokiri: Thanks, I figured that I might as well destroy a Walmart to go with Starbucks.  
Allen'sLover98: I am soo glad I got them right and I do enjoy writing with them, they are closest to the easiest yet hardest characters I have done so far!  
And to the OC creators and readers: Thanks for reading and entering your OCs, I appreciated it a lot!**

* * *

With their new teammates, the group collected some food from the isles of Walmart and once again fled the area(leaving behind a damaged car **_again_**). Belle had once again taken the lead with Ash and Kani, Kenki walked beside Rein who held a sleeping Ven upon her back as they playfully teased one another, and Dori took to the rear and sketching quietly while walking.

"Oh, come on, _Snow White_, you really think you could take me?" Rein teased playfully nudging Kenki's shoulder as she readjusted Ven on her back. Kenki playfully growled at she plastered on a fake sneer, "Yeah, I think I can beat ya. No, wait, I _can_ beat ya." Belle rolled her eyes as she listened to their so-called 'argument'. The two girls had been going at it for a few hours by now and, miraculously, Rein had not said a single insult towards Kenki's blindness.

They had become close friends within 4, maybe 5, hours at the least. Dori would pounce on Kenki every once in awhile and hug the daylights out of her. Belle would laugh, feeling like she was with her Aunt Yumeko and her parents again; Aunt Yumeko pouncing on her mom while her mom and dad play fought. All they needed now was their cousin, Nicole Black( Belle's mom was Kenki's dad's twin sister and Niki(Nicole)'s mom was both of their parent's little sister.) to talk with Dori about art. Ven had been asleep since they first met, though not 'officially'.

~{Another POV switch!} Eternity/Kenki's POV~

"C'mon, you guys, let's think of our next-" Belle began, but was soon cut off by loud screaming and moans. And more specifically, screams of little kids. I turned towards the source of the screams and sprinted like the Devil was after me. *Fuck, fuck, FUCK!* I mentally screamed. I was past my temper's breaking-point, I absolutely **hate _hate_ _hate_** when people hurt children(it's a major pet-peeve of mine). Belle, Dori, and Rein called after me as I sprinted even faster forcing them to follow me. I heard their footsteps were far behind me as I removed Shi kama from my back.

"OH HELL NO!" I screamed, no shrieked loudly forcing the infected to turn to me like I wanted. I heard the moans close in around. *Perfect~* I thought wildly as I smiled insanely, swinging Shi kama in a perfect circle while I spun. I began to laugh madly and sing in an innocently childish voice,  
_"Hi no ataranu haikyo  
mukishitsu na rouka  
tsukiatari no heya ni  
wasuraruru kodomotachi_  
_anata ga kuru no wo  
zutto mattetanda!  
ureshii na! ureshii na!  
nakayoku asobo?_  
_kagome kagome  
nigerarenu you ni  
kagome kagome  
nani shite asobu no?  
yoake no ban ni  
nakama ni nareru ne!  
kagome kagome  
"Ushiro no shoumen daare?"  
fukaki mori no shisetsu  
kinjirareta gijutsu  
osanaki nouzui de  
dekiru fushi no myouyaku  
in no kodomotachi wa  
sensei wo kakonde  
warabeuta de asobu  
"Kagome Kagome"."  
__  
_I sliced through the infecteds like a hot knife cuts through butter. The moans were slowly fading, but were still loud- not that I minded, more for me to slaughter. I continued from where I left off,  
_"kagome kagome  
maketa gakitachi wo  
kakome kakome  
nigerarenu you ni  
yoake no ban ni  
kubi wo kiriotose  
kagome kagome  
"Ushiro no shoumen daare?"_  
_ude ga mogetemo atama ga tsuburetemo  
shinenai kodomotachi  
mujaki ni warau_  
_kakome kakome _  
_nigerarenu you ni _  
_kakome kakome _  
_anata mo nomou yo? _  
_watashitachi to _  
_eien ni asobou? _  
_kagome kagome _  
_"Ushiro no shoumen daare?""_

I was so happy. So manically, so insanely happy that I was able to _kill _these insufferable bastards. Oh the moans were getting softer and softer with every twirl and spin I made. But the children were still screaming. My thoughts were broken when I heard this voice that sounded so fucking hot, "Oi, Miss. Calm down, you're not fighting alone now." I automatically halted every movement I was making. *... Fuck~~~* I thought girlishly, my madness retreating as my normal personality took back over.

~3rd Person~

Kenki returned to normal state of mind as a male with straight, dark brown ear length hair that seemed to fall in his face, a bit of muscle, pale skin with a slight tan, and eyes a mix of brown and red. He was wearing a black vest with a hoodie, a plain white shirt, white pants and black boots fought along side her. The hood was pulled up recovering his face as he fought with a unique weapon that wasn't seen often, a beautiful Gunblade. He fought with amazing ease as the infected dwindled down to zero. Belle, Ven, Dori, Ash, Kani, and Rein had arrived as soon as she began singing the song that sounded so innocent, but had a meaning of horror. They had seen first hand the madness she hid deep within herself. They had wanted to help, but Belle held them back by saying: _"This isn't our fight, it's her's. We would only get in the way." _They finally understood what Belle meant when Kenki effortlessly slaughtered the infected.

They had went to the bus Kenki was protecting. Only a few children survived, many had already been infected by the infected teachers and civilians. The survivors were a brunette girl in a cute pink outfit holding a teddy bear, a black haired boy in a dark blue outfit who was holding the final survivor- another girl with black hair who was in a pale blue dress with a stuffed black cat. They weren't true survivors- they had all been bitten before they could 'save' them.

Belle looked at them sadly as her eyes watered. She didn't want to kill them, but she didn't want them to suffer either. So she said softly, "Little ones, your not gonna make it. I am so sorry. I'll put you to.. sleep so just close you're eyes." They listened, knowing she was right but before they could 'go to sleep' they told them their names. The brunette was named Haruka Kyuusuke, the black haired boy was named Yami Tenshi and the black haired girl was his twin, Hikari Tenshi.

Belle reached out her hands and snapped each of their necks while tears poured out of her eyes. She was so sad that innocent children were suffering becoming infecteds, but she was happy to be able to release them from a little bit of their suffering. Ven removed three blankets from the bag next to her and laid each of them on the children. They placed little Haruka and her teddy next to Yami, Hikari, and her kitty plushie and covered them all side-by-side. Rein, Ven, Dori, and Belle were crying tears nonstop, mourning the loss of all the children from the bus.

Outside of the bus, the brown-haired male introduced himself to Kenki, "My names Zion Hitokiri, what's yours?" Kenki blushed ever so slightly as she replied, " E-eternity Daemon, but my group calls me Kenki for some reason. My group has my cousin Anabelle Daemon- her nickname is Belle, Reinforce Yukimura- she's called Rein, then there is Veniza Hijiri- she's called Ven, and Midori Katsu- we call her Dori. Oh and there is Akashka, she's a husky/timber wolf mix, and Kanika, she's is a black Savannah cat- F1." He looked at her with a slight smile on his face as she bubbled up as she mentioned her group. She thought for a moment and said quickly, "Do you want to join our little... f-family?" He tilted his head at her hesitance before replying, "Sure." Kenki smiled a true smile- unlike the 'fake' ones she normally sported- though it was very small.

* * *

** Yue:**** Well? Did I do good or was it a failure? Did I get Rein, Ven, and Midori right? Was Zion in character? Should I have double fudge ice cream or triple chocolate cake?**

**Niki: Well, that's a wrap for today people, check in tomorrow.  
**

**Together: SEE YA!  
**


End file.
